The present invention relates to a blade for use in an axial fan.
The present inventor has determined that most of the planes designed in the last decade have had an upwards bend, or winglet, at the end of the wings. Following some research, it was found that these winglets improve either the velocity of the airplane or the energy consumption at a given velocity.
Additional research was conducted to test different forms of winglets in a wind tunnel. The testing found that improvement was also obtained when winglets were applied to a ventilation fan.
The present application of winglets has previously not been known in this kind of axial fan, although winglets have been known in rotors for helicopters and for airplanes wings.